1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fishing lures, and more particularly to a novel two-part soft bait or bodied lure having the rearmost part composed of soft, pliable and flexible material wherein a flexible part attached to a rigid part is provided with cutouts attached to a rigid part in the soft part permitting flexing representing a swimming fish as the lure is drawn through the water.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to use a variety of fishing lures to attract fish in an attempt to catch fish. One such lure is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 369,200 and is called a hard bait lure since the two parts of the lure are composed of hard and rigid materials. The two parts are joined together by an eyelet and hook arrangement so that the rearmost part of the lure will pivot on the hook and eye arrangement to represent a swimming fish. The extreme end of the rearmost part terminates in a flexible fin but the fin does not pivot. Because the fin does not pivot and because the two parts are of a rigid construction and material, simulated swimming of a fish is not realistic. Also, such conventional hard bait lures may include flexible components representing fins but these flexible components do not pivot with respect to the body of the fish and do not simulate accurately the flexing movement of a fish.
Therefore, problems and difficulties have been encountered with hard bait fish lures that stem from the fact that the swimming of a fish is not accurately experienced during a fishing procedure and the lure does not appear to be realistic to fish intended to be caught. Furthermore, such hard bait lures require extensive labor intensive operations since the lures are generally composed of wood and require the fitting of the two rigid parts together by a hinge mechanism.
Prior attempts have been made to produce soft bait such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,978 which has proven to be successful. However, the lure is silent without sound attracting capability and does not prevent weed catching or clogging about the hook. Additionally, placement of the weight or sinker is important since the placement of the line anchor and the relative fore and aft weight of the lure must be considered.